


John Murphy Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of John Murphy imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Anniversary

For the past few weeks Murphy has been distant with you. It wasn't because you were all trying to save the world, again. No, it felt personal like you've done something. You racked your brain trying to figure out what you could have possibly done to upset him but to no avail you came up with nothing so you just let it happen. You didn't want to push him in case he'd break up with you but it hurt that even though he was there physically you felt alone. All you could do was hope he'd return to you.

 

You were partnered with Murphy for a hunting and gathering trip in the forest. There was an awkward silence between the two of you. You were trailing behind Murphy, staring at him in intently waiting for to say something to you that's more than grunts and two words but the thing about you was that you never were a patient person so you stopped in your tracks and folded your arms. Murphy kept walking until a rock went flying past his head. "Are you serious right now?" You shouted to Murphy, clearly pissed off.

 

"What is your problem? You almost hit me?" He replied. Just as equally pissed off.

 

"What's my problem? You're the one who has been ignoring me and been distant with me for the past couple of weeks!"

 

"Y/N-"

 

"What have I done to upset you, to hurt you? Huh John?"

 

"You've done nothing Y/N/N."

 

"Then what John because I don't think I can go on like this anymore. I feel so alone and I just want to know if you are planning to break up with me and if you are to just go ahead with it instead of stringing me along." You said, tears falling silently down your face now.

 

Murphy grabbed both of your hands, gently cradling them in his as he dragged you to the cliff edge. He took one of his hands and caressed your face brushing any loose hair out of your face and tucking begins your ear. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass towards you these past few weeks. It was wrong of me and you don't deserve to be treated like that but I wanted to surprise you with this." Murphy said pointing to the view from the cliff you were on. You gasped at how beautiful it looked, the blue butterflies lighting the area up.

 

"John I-"

 

"Let me finish. I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary. I wanted to make it as special as you are and I don't know if you know this but you are very special so it took some planning to find something as equally as beautiful and special as you. Admittedly I could have handled it better but if we haven't already gathered I'm kinda an ass." You both chuckled at his last remark. You looked beautiful under the moonlight, Murphy thought and he smiled to himself. He knew he was making the right decision.

 

"So you don't hate me? You don't want to break up with me?" You asked.

 

"No, of course I don't. I could never hate. You make me want to be a better person Y/N. You make me a better person. You are the light in my life who gets rid of the darkness inside of me. I'm just hoping you will carry on being the light in my life for years to come."

 

"What are you saying John?"

 

"Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?" Murphy asked, now down on one knee looking up at you holding a makeshift ring.

 

"John... you do realise that it won't be official." You chuckled.

 

"Yeah, but it'd be real to us. And that's all that matters."

 

You smiled at him. That's what you liked, no loved about him, he was your world and no matter what no one else mattered. In his eyes you're the only one that mattered. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" You answered him and gave him a passionate kiss. For once you were happy and no one could take this moment away from you. You were now laying beside him on the floor looking up at the stars. Your worries left you and you wished you could stay in this serene moment forever. "I love you, John Murphy."

 

"I love you too, Y/N Y/L/N." You smiled, glad that he finally came back to you.


	2. Walking Into Danger

Panting behind you told you that your friends have returned, however, when you turned around there was only two of them instead of three. Your eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Where's Murphy?" You asked, worry coated your voice as your eyes darted around looking for any sign that he was just running late or hiding. Clarke and Bellamy uneasily glanced at each other. They knew you weren't going to like their answer. "Where is Murphy?" You asked again. This time with more intensity.

 

"W-we had to leave him." Clarke told you, she felt guilty that she left him but had no other choice.

 

"You left him?" You scoffed in disbelief although it wasn't entirely shocking that Clarke and Bellamy turned their backs on him, on one of their own. You shook your head before heading the direction they came from. That was until a large hand clamped on your arm. You snapped your head to the owners direction and glared at them. "Let go of me, Bell." You said through clenched teeth.

 

"I'm not letting you do this, Y/N. It's too dangerous." Bellamy said, pleading for you to stay.

 

"That's exactly why I need to go." You shrugged his hand off your arm and continued walking to where Murphy was left.

 

It didn't take you long, upon arriving, to find him. You snuck into hiding spot that Murphy was laying low in. His eyes widened at your arrival. "What are you doing here, Y/N?" Murphy hissed.

 

"To help you." You shrugged nonchalantly, keeping your eyes trained on the whereabouts of the enemy and looking for an escape. Murphy was shocked that you risked your life coming here for him. He was under the impression you didn't like him much which was far from true.

 

"Why though? Why would you come here and risk your life for me?" He asked.

 

"Because, I'm your friend. It's my job." You told him, a smile creeping on your face when you caught Murphy's eyes light up at you calling him your friend. "Now, let's get out of here." John nodded, following your lead on this one.


End file.
